Setup
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: CM Punk aims to set his friend Paige (not NXT diva) up. Het & Slash. PWP.


Punk had called and asked if I could house a couple of co-workers/friends for a few days. I was apprehensive at first. For all I knew, it could be the Big Show or Khali or Michael Cole, but no.

"Listen, can I ask a favor?"

My eyebrow rose. "You can ask."

He chuckles. "A couple of guys I work with, they had their hotel reservations lost and there's absolutely no room anywhere in LA due to the awards show on Sunday. And all the rooms here are packed full."

I 'hmmm'ed. I knew about the awards show. I have friends going to the Oscars but I didn't really care too much about it.

"And who are these guys," I ask.

He hmmed and hawed but didn't tell me. Punk thinks it's funny to catch me off guard. We have that kind of relationship. We might have had a brief relationship in the past but we're great friends now.

So, a few hours later, I'm here waiting for the doorbell to ring, wondering if I'm going to be playing hostess to Sheamus or Hornswaggle. Imagine my surprise when I open the door to find Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. I didn't just look out, it was up. Roman is easily 6-foot-3, Seth a couple of inches shorter. Without a sound, I allow them in. They drop their bags by the door and follow me in.

"There are several bedrooms here you can use." I gesture down a hallway. They follow me as I move. "Each room has an attached bathroom, so you don't have to fight over the shower." I smile as I hear them chuckle. "Fresh towels and stuff like that are in the bathroom's closet."

Roman and Seth look around, then at each other, inscrutable looks on their faces. They flop on the couch. I can see quite clearly the fatigue, at least on Seth's face.

I sit in the love seat opposite them. "Kitchen–" I point as I speak. "Living room, this is the dining room obviously. Downstairs there's the laundry room, game room, gym, room that leads to the outdoor pool."

Still nothing from either of them. Strong silent types? Perhaps. I go back to my twitter account, looking up a few minutes later to see them both apparently asleep. I smile as I notice Seth curled up in a ball with his head in Roman's lap.

I stand, near the couch and gently shake Roman's shoulder. "Use the beds. It'll be better on your backs and necks."

Roman yawns, shakes Seth, relays the message and they both head off to where I pointed out the bedrooms earlier. Moments later, I hear the soft click of two doors closing and smile.

I shake my head and go to shower. I had put it off since I was waiting for the two men to show up and Punk was kind of vague about the time. I enjoy my shower time, as I have one of those dual head showers. As I wash myself, my mind drifts to Roman and Seth. I wonder at the real reason they're here. It's obviously not because their reservations are lost. Nor has it anything to do with the Oscars on Sunday. Punk is many things. A good liar isn't one of them. If I didn't know better, I'd thing he was trying to hook the three of us up.

I feel arousal flow through my lower belly. The thought of the both of them... and me... gotta say, it's not something I'd say no to. I pass the loofah over my nipples and sigh. Yep, I guess it's something to strive for. Plus it's been too long since I've last been with a man. Thinking about it, I realize, Punk was the last man I was with and that was months ago.

A while later, I dress in a simple cotton sleeveless dress that ends about mid-thigh. I dig into my underwear drawer then stop. If Punk is trying to get me laid, why put a barrier between me and them? I shut the drawer.

A glint in my eye, I pick up my phone and quickly punch in Punk's number.

"'Lo?"

"You're setting me up, aren't you."

"Paige?"

"No, Kermit the Frog."

He chuckles lowly. "For what reason would I have to 'set you up', as you call it."

I pace a little before sitting on the bed. "You tell me that all the rooms in the city are booked and I know that's not true. Don't feed me some line about the Oscars either. Just be honest with me Punk. I've earned that much."

He sighs. "Yes, yes you have. Okay, yes. Fine. You'd be perfect together."

I'm flummoxed. "Me and who? Roman or Seth?"

"Both."

I'm floored. He's saying it's okay if I have a threesome with his friends?

"But- but– what if they don't–"

"You worry too much Paige. You know me. Do you honestly believe I would send them to you if I thought they weren't at least interested in you?"

I have no answer for that.

"I'm not saying that it's for a one-night-stand either, love. They are long-term kind of guys."

"Are you saying that if I sleep with them, they aren't going to let me go?"

"That's exactly what he's saying."

My head pops up. Roman and Seth are at the door, a door I didn't even hear open. I vaguely hear Punk hanging up. I absently click the phone off, laying it on the nightstand.

"Uh–"

Roman confidently heads towards me. He sits on the bed beside me, taking my hands. He leans in, capturing my mouth. After a moment, I pull back.

"I don't get it."

Seth and Roman both chuckle.

"What's to get?" Seth says as he manoeuvers his way in behind me. He pulls me back to rest between his spread legs. He pushes my still-damp auburn hair aside, kissing my neck.

"You don't even know me."

"True," Roman says. "But we look forward to getting to know you. Punk's told us a lot about you."

I snort, turning my head to look to one side. "Lord only knows what he's told you."

"Nothing but good things," Seth says before he runs his fingers through my hair and his mouth along my neck, making goose pimples raise on my neck and arms. His hands run down over my arms before wrapping around my torso. It's getting hard to think.

"Why?"

Roman just looks at me for a moment before meeting Seth's eyes. "Okay. The truth is, when Punk told us about you... he told us what a great person you are. Kind, compassionate, loyal, the more he talked about you... I don't know. Before I even saw a picture, I knew I had fallen for you."

I lean back against Seth, dumbstruck. Did he just say he loved me?

Seth's voice in my ear said, "I fell for you too."

I don't know how long I just sat there, shocked.

Roman looks at Seth, amused. "I think we killed her."

Seth burrows his hand up through my hair to massage my scalp. "No, she's too hot to be dead."

Finally, I start to move under Seth's massages. He moves my hair completely to one side and starts to mouth my neck, leaving hot wet kisses. He slides both hands up my arms, his fingers toying with the pathetic little strings called dress straps. I sigh as he unties them, pushing the dress down over my breasts.

Roman leans in to kiss me, softly at first, then growing in intensity as I begin to respond. Seth's hands come up to cup my breasts, his clever fingers plucking at the nipples until they are hard and throbbing.

"Oh God!"

"Think she likes that Seth."

Was he kidding? I arch my back as arousal flows through me, pushing my breasts further into Seth's hands as Roman's mouth becomes more insistent, moving along my jaw and down my neck. Seth cups my breasts as Roman's mouth fastens around one nipple, drawing a low moan out of me.

"She's definitely liking it, Rome."

Seth's hand slides down my belly, a pleased noise coming from him to find me without panties. Good call there. His fingers slip into my pussy to find my clit, then he pushes a finger into me.

"Jesus, she's soaked."

As Roman's mouth goes to the other nipple, Seth turns my head to take my mouth, his tongue spearing in to dance against mine. Roman pulls back and begins to undress. My eyes, heavy with lust, sweep down over him. I swallow hard as his impressive erection comes into view. He reaches for me, pulling me up so Seth can remove the remains of the dress I'm partly wearing.

Roman plunders my mouth, his hands sliding down to my ass. He pulls me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and grasping my ass. I whimper as I feel the hard brand of his desire against my belly. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him hard.

Seth startles me when he presses into my back, his clothing now discarded. He kisses my neck, then shocks me by leaning in to kiss Roman, who accepts his mouth eagerly. Seth then begins to trail kisses down my back and over my ass. I can feel his tongue running over Roman's fingers, which serves to turn me on even more. I tilt my hips back and then I feel Seth's tongue lapping at my pussy.

"Christ, she's so fucking wet Rome."

Roman groans deeply, pulling me up more. I feel his cock rubbing against my pussy, which coats him. He then lets out a harsh cry. I look down between the space between us and desire ricochets through me to see Seth sucking Roman's cock. I whimper at the sight as Roman runs his hands up my back and down again.

"Lie down."

Roman complies, laying back with me on top of him, his legs over the side of the bed.

"Do you have any lube and condoms?" Seth asks.

I point to the nightstand, "Bottom drawer."

He pulls open the drawer, rummaging around a bit. "Quite a few toys you have in here."

I blush, hiding my head against Roman's neck.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Roman says, lifting my head back up to kiss me briefly. To Seth he says, "What's she got there?"

Seth looks back in the drawer. "There's a couple of dildos, vibrators, bullets, lube, condoms, cleaner, and this." He hold it up.

Roman looks at me. "Like a little backdoor activity?" I blush even more. "I don't believe you'll be needing that anymore, love."

Seth drops the anal plug back into the drawer before closing it. A moment later, he leans up and runs his tongue down the crack of my ass.

"Hold her open, Rome."

Roman's hands grasp my ass cheeks and pull them apart. I whimper as Seth runs his tongue over my pucker, probing, sucking, kissing as I writhe on top of Roman. His mouth moves down to suck at my pussy opening, my juices plentiful.

"Mmmm, delicious."

I wantonly arch my hips back, silently begging for more. Seth complies, his tongue pushing into my ass slightly. He pulls back and a second later, a slippery finger slides over it.

"Relax baby," Seth says.

I adjust and relax, allowing him to slide the finger into my back passage. He pulls it out, fumbles around a bit, then slowly pushes two fingers into my behind as far as they will go. After a few minutes, he introduces a third finger, stretching me as much as he can.

I'm lost in the pleasure now. I hear Seth rip open a condom package and I look back to see him sheath his hard cock, slathering himself in lube. He looks at me and gives me such a dirty smirk. He climbs on the bed, lines himself up and slowly pushes his rock-hard cock into my ass, inch after unyielding inch, until he's fully inside. He just holds himself there for a few minutes, moving only slightly, as my body gets used to him inside. My body is oversensatized, so much so that I can almost feel his heartbeat through his cock, like a tiger prowling its cage.

"You ever gonna move?" I gasp out. God, he feels incredible.

"Just had to wait a few, otherwise, this would be over before it started," he groans out.

He growls, pulling me flush against his chest. He slowly pulls out of me then pushes back in, getting me used to him. God, what he's doing to me!

Roman reaches up to play with my nipples, which are hard and starting to ache. He laves them gently with his tongue, his hand going down to play with my clit.

"Oh God..."

Roman kisses me again, his hands briefly going to my breasts before laying back. He grabs hold of his throbbing erection, pumping it briefly.

"Suck me baby."

He moves up on the bed a bit more, then Seth positions us both so I can reach Roman. My tongue flicks out over the head, making Roman groan. I slide my mouth down over him, taking in as much as I can, then I rise and fall on him. I groan as Seth starts to move in and out of me, the vibrations going down Roman's cock.

Roman starts to thrust into my mouth, his hand on the back of my head. I relax my throat and take him in as far as I can, drawing a guttural moan out of the man. Seth thrusts into me harder, his hips slapping against my ass.

I pull off of Roman after a few more moments. Seth moves us out of the way, turning and laying back, with me on top of him. He lifts me up and down his cock, making me cry out. Roman climbs off the bed, slips on a condom, leans over us and plunges himself into my soaked pussy.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby."

Roman slowly starts to pull out before sliding back in. I groan deeply, my pussy throbbing around him as he starts to lunge in and out. He wedges his arms under my knees, spreading me wide. Then they both carefully rise until they're standing, making it easier to bounce me on both their dicks.

Roman leans over and kisses me hard, then does the same to Seth. I whimper at the sight of these two beautiful men kissing. Roman leans back, grabs my hips and fucks me hard for several minutes, then his fingers pinch my clit. I scream out and clamp down on them, squeezing them almost to the point of pain as I come hard, which triggers both their orgasms.

Roman pulls out first, disposing of the condom and cleaning up, his legs finally buckling. He drops onto the bed, breathing heavily as he watches Seth even more carefully withdraw, a whimper escaping my lips as he pulls out. I collapse on top of Roman, sated and drained, my ass smarting. A while later, Seth drops down next to us.

I tiredly move around until my head has a pillow, Roman and Seth following suit. Seth pulls me to him, my back resting against his front. I hear him breathing hard as he kisses my neck. He really has a thing for my neck.

"I do love you," Seth says, his arm wrapping around my waist. "Whether you believe it or not."

Roman rolls over to face me. He reaches out and moves a strand of hair away from my face. "Believe, Paige. He loves you. I love you."

I start to cry. I can't help it. I've never felt like this before. Roman tenderly wipes the tears away. There are no words. He simply slides an arm around my waist, the three of us tight together.

"I don't know what Punk has told you, about what I'm struggling with. But for the last year or so, I've been floundering. I've had nothing to anchor me. I have no true friends here, no one I've dated for longer than a week. No one who cared..." I take a deep breath, tears falling again. "I don't feel that way anymore. I feel that... I feel that..." I close my eyes briefly, to gather my wits, as Roman again wipes away my tears. "I feel complete. Like this is the moment that I finally can feel some peace." Roman's smile is beautiful. I see Seth smiling as well. "And I know for a fact that I love you both too."

I accept kisses from both Seth and Roman, cuddling into them before drifting off to sleep.

A few weeks later, we've settled into a bit of a rhythm. They'd leave for five or six days, then be here for a few days. I can't call it their home because it's not, not really. They haven't been to their respective homes since the first night we were together.

They both have keys to my house. That was one thing to prove my trust in them. Ya know, other than letting them in my body. We talk by phone everyday, and Seth has been showing me how good Skype is by engaging in naked videochats. It makes me ache so much to see him like that. I want nothing more than to be by their sides all the time but being a wrestler requires travel.

"We're home!"

That throws me for a loop. This is home to them now? A wide grin breaks out on my face as I rise and race towards the door to great them. Roman drops his bags and catches me as I jump into his arms. I wrap my arms and legs around him, kissing him desperately.

"I've missed you baby!" he says.

"I've missed you too! So much!"

"What about me, sweetie?"

I turn to Seth, my beautiful brown-eyed Seth, and Roman transfers me to his arms, where he receives the same treatment as Roman. He kisses me soundly, while kicking off his boots. A few moments later, we're laying on the couch, Seth's body covering mine. I can feel his erection already.

Seth grinds into me slowly, which serves to drive me crazy. He chuckles lowly, pleased at what he's doing to me. The brat. A dirty smirk on his face, he pulls up and hastily sheds his clothes, nearly as fast as I get rid of mine. A few moments later, he leans down and thrusts into me in one smooth stroke.

"Oh yes!"

He thrusts madly for a few minutes, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, then he leans back, so that I am seated on top of him. I feel Roman behind me now, his hands sliding up to fondle my breasts, his fingers making the nipples hard. He kisses my neck, then lifts me off of Seth.

"Hey, what're you–"

"Just hold on, baby," Roman says.

Roman turns me around, facing him, then seats me back onto Seth's lap. Desire shoots through me as Seth's cock slides back inside me.

"Oh yeah!" Seth cries out. "That's it!"

His hands grip my hips before one slides down, a thumb sliding over my pucker. He pulls it away for a second, then the digit returns. He gently eases it into my ass, making me sigh as I watch Roman shed the last of his clothing.

I lean forward, hands on Seth's knees, then start to glide back and forth on his cock. I periodically squeeze my muscles down there, making him groan loudly.

"Fuck! What're you doing baby?"

I can't answer since that's the moment Roman steps up to me, sliding his cock between my lips. I moan deeply, the vibrations carrying through both men. Roman pushes deep until he feels the back of my throat, then I start to suck. I bob my head on him, relaxing enough to take him down my throat. Roman throws his head back and groans, his fingers gripping my head. He pulls back so only the mushroom head is in my mouth, then starts to slowly fuck my mouth.

Seth returns both hands to my hips and starts to furiously bounce me on his dick. I squeeze the muscles again, drawing a sharp squeal out of him. Roman looks down at us as I look up at him. I can see such love in his eyes, both for me and Seth.

"Play with yourself, baby," Roman rasps.

I slide my hand down and start to massage my clit. Seth sits up a little behind me, knocking my hand out of the way, his hand taking over. I continue to suck on Roman, my hands gently kneading his balls. He starts to thrust a little harder, pushing in as far as I let him. When the head bumps the back of my throat again, his hips begin to stutter and I know he's going to cum. I just relax as a moment later, he shoots his essence down my throat. I swallow several times, then pull off him, my lips on the head, lapping gently.

Roman's legs nearly buckle as he kneels on the couch in front of me. He lays Seth's hand back on my hip, sending his own hand to my throbbing clit, plucking, pinching making me come hard, his mouth swallowing my cries. Shortly thereafter, I feel Seth spurt deep inside of me. He continues to thrust into me until the spasms abate.

Seth sits up, with him still inside, wrapping his arms around my sweaty torso, laying his head on my back.

"I love you baby."

My heart skips a beat. I smile, sated, as I lean against Roman.

"I love you too Seth. And you Roman. I love you both so much."


End file.
